Trail cameras are often used to identify locations frequented by animals, to determine what species of animals or specific individuals are present in a location, or to determine the times when animal activity in an area tends to occur. Such information can be helpful to hunters, researchers, hobbyists such as bird-watchers, and those protecting the security of property. For a trail camera to be effective, the camera's presence must not disrupt the natural behavior of the animals. It may also be desirable that the camera not interfere with the natural beauty of the environment. Also, it is preferable that the trail camera not attract the attention of trail camera thieves.
Camouflaged trail cameras are available which incorporate some type of color or texture into the camera case. These cameras are available in a variety of camouflage patterns, each intended for use in a specific natural environment. As trail cameras are relatively expensive and bulky, it is impractical for the user to purchase and carry multiple cameras for use in different environments. Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to camouflage one trail camera to blend in with a variety of environments.